


My Ex And My Husband And My Ex's Husband And a Cryptid

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2020 [3]
Category: Eureka (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dean Asks For A Favor, Diners, F/M, Friendly Conversations, Friendly Dean Winchester, Friendly Zane Donovan, Happily Married, Honeymoon, Hunters & Hunting, Jo's Gun Collection, Kissing, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Zane Donovan/Jo Lupo, Mild Blood, Nervous Jo Lupo, Old Friends, POV Jo, POV Jo Lupo, Past Jo Lupo/Dean Winchester, Road Trips, Startled Zane Donovan, Surprise Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Jo runs into a familiar face while heading back to Eureka on a road trip honeymoon and gets roped into a hunt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jo Lupo/Dean Winchester, Zane Donovan/Jo Lupo
Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	My Ex And My Husband And My Ex's Husband And a Cryptid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OurUnsungHeroes42344](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer for a prompt claimed by **OurUnsungHeroes42344** (" _We don't trust institutions like that._ ") that was originally given to me by **Dreamin**. **OurUnsungHeroes42344** asked for the fic to be Dean/Jo with some Zane/Jo thrown in. Since I think the CW did SPN fans dirty, I'm letting Destiel have a happy ending too in this fic.

“We don't trust institutions like that.”

“Well, to be fair, the people at Area 51 don’t deserve to be trusted. They’re all kind of assholes.”

Jo looked between her ex and her husband. How she had ended up in a diner with Zane and Dean, she had no idea, but Dean was from a time in her life when she did a few things that were questionable. He wasn’t fully classified to know about the things she and Zane were part of now, but Zane had never cared for government classifications, and Dean had never cared for the government. The two of them hit it off great, apparently, while she sat to Zane’s left, nibbling on her thumbnail.

“Gotta ask...there really such things as aliens?”

“If I told you that I’d have to kill you,” Zane said to Dean with a grin as he shook his head.

“Jo Jo,” Dean said.

“I thought I was the only one who called her Jo Jo,” Zane said.

“With her cute face? She screams Jo Jo as a nickname,” Dean said with a grin, pointing at her with a fry. “Have anything that can help with a cryptid problem?”

“I may have a few things in the trunk, but I’ll only share if I’m in on the hunt.” She glanced at her husband, hoping he didn’t suddenly want to see this whole other side of his wife. But Zane was leaning back in the seat, looking at Dean with something resembling awe.

“I’ll wait in the motel room.”

“Great! You can keep my husband company,” Dean said. “He’s…” Dean trailed off then.

“Unusual?”

Dean started slightly as a man in a trenchcoat and pressed blue shirt and black slacks was suddenly next to them. It was a good thing that Jo didn’t startle, but Zane damn near jumped.

“I was trying to be diplomatic, Cas.”

“I am unusual. That’s the diplomatic term. But I think Zane and I will get along just fine.”

“Hey, where I’m from if you aren’t unusual, you don’t belong,” Zane said, sliding out of the seat, then leaning over and kissing Jo. “I’m not going to pretend to know what’s in the trunk, but no explosions, kay?”

“Take all the fun out of my hunt,” she said, giving him a fake pout. He kissed her again and try as she might, she suddenly didn’t care that her ex and his husband and probably the whole damn diner was watching. Kissing Zane was an experience, every time, and she slipped into it as easily as she slipped into her trusty combat boots. When he pulled away, this time the pout was real, but she saw Dean having a similar experience on his face and his husband straightening up.

“So, show me what you got,” he said when Cas and Zane walked away.

**\---**

She was bloody, but none of it was hers. Thank God; she’d been in scrapes before around Zane, had to explain blood and bruises before, but the _amount_ of blood? That would have taken some real fancy talking. Hunter Jo was a thing of the past, but she still knew what the hell she was doing. At least she was pretty sure she did if those kids didn’t go looking for more fun in the forest. The old Deputy Lupo may have come into play a bit.

“You’re tiny but I think I have a tank top that’ll fit. Pants, you’re on your own,” Dean said, tossing her an A-line tank.

“Just need a shirt and a shower. It’s mostly in my hair and on my shirt. Thank God Zane and Cas are in our room. Wouldn’t want to surprise them looking like this.”

“Cas has seen worse,” Dean said. “Pulled me out of Hell, so…”

She caught up on the wilder aspects of the last twenty years of Dean’s life while they’d been on the hunt, and considering the fact they’d met over a demonic summoning ritual gone bad by some idiot kids in her group of friends, him being in Hell didn’t surprise her. Sadden her, yeah, but not surprise.

“So he’s a demon summoner?”

“Former angel,” Dean said. “Didn’t think I could love anyone as much as I love Cas. A definite definition of 'soulmate;.”

Despite the blood dripping down her face, she smiled. “That’s kinda cute for you.”

“That’s me. I’m a softie now.”

“And Sam?”

“Settled with another hunter, Eileen. Taking a break at the moment because she’s expecting their first kid. But they’re happy. So am I.” He paused. “Are you?”

“All things considered? Yeah. Zane’s the guy for me. He proved it when we reset time.”

“So that’s why some of the stuff you talked about didn’t make sense anymore.”

“Yup. Like the Doctor says, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. It’s all pretty settled now, for the better. Eureka isn’t a government facility anymore, so...there’s some freedom now. It’s nice.”

“Guess I have to give the rifle back,” he said. “It’s a sweet piece of machinery.”

“Keep it,” she said. “I have two more in more office.”

“Jo, I love you. If we weren’t both happily married I’d sweep you off your feet for that futuristic gun collection of yours.”

“Hey, why don’t you and Cas come up to Eureka with me and Zane? Our honeymoon is just about over, and I swear, you have never had pie as good as the stuff that we can come up with.”

“You’re on.”


End file.
